A Bare Anomaly
by HeWhoWalksTheEarth
Summary: Join me as we look into the story, pick a moment, take it in a different direction. Let's see what divergances happens. What remains the same is startling. What becomes different could be for the better. Minor major to me Edits of chapter Seven.
1. At which we intervene

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. insert witty phrase indicating I do.

Ladies and Gentlemen, you are just in time for the best part of Act I. The stage has long been set. The final curtains ready to close. The intermission coming. I am attempting something that has been done before, but in my own way. Sit back, start scrolling, and let the old man announcer begin the curtain call. We need to sort our steps. Define the real reason we are here. Normally we are but mere observers, servants to the whims and direction of those we follow. It has been charged here that we, or rather I, interject something. Anything, almost, will suffice.

Take our setting, if you will; Uzumaki Naruto is currently saving Uchiha Sasuke. A promise made to the one he cares for most. It is, utmost, because of her. Do not think him a love sick twelve years' old. He wants to save Sasuke as much as Sakura wants him to. He needs Sasuke to acknowledge him. Kakashi certainly didn't. Or else he would have been there. That isn't here or there at this moment. We are here to find out what happens. You see. There are ideas.

People (some wiser, some not) decide that there is more. Or that there are other possibilities. So this is where we start. A Naked Singularity is full of infinite points. That's the crux. Where do we veer off? Make Kakashi be a factor in Naruto's life? His redemption cannot come so easily. Jiraiya takes him off early? Meh, mere children's play. Naruto's past made him who he was as a genin. It's more interesting. So where do we place our hands of fate? Simple. A request. More like a demand. One that could be ignored. Not for long, it is quite persistent. So join me in opening this curtain, eyes fixed on our two actors.

Kakashi bit his thumb, the blue energy coursing through his being. The rush complimented the technique. Soon Pakkun and his kin were awaiting their orders. His silent words were understood. They all darted, sprawling everywhere. Not a real sound they made. Sakura dragged her teacher's sleeve. "Take me with you!" Her pleading tone pierced his ears, even if he had no intention of complying. "Kakashi, take me with you!" Again, her voice firms, her conviction evident. He would not bend. This was beyond her level. Though he didn't know who was where, or fighting what, he could feel the air. Chakra levels were at their highest, some incredibly evil. She was not ready for this. He forgot one thing. Her controls over such energies were well beyond even his abilities. Without realizing it, she hit him. Trying to gain his attention, make her point, but she was too focused. So her energy built up, the hit released it. She might learn later what to do with that, but for now Kakashi understood. So, the technique again. This time a large wolfish canine was waiting. "You can't keep up with our speed, climb on, hold tight, and tell me what happened."

Kakashi was worried. He saw, indirectly, the results of three different fights, felt the energies dying around each location. _Foolish boy. He'd give her the moon. Anything to make sure she was happy_. _His own_ . . . He never finished that thought. It surely wouldn't come to that. Then they felt it. Massive spikes in force. He could hear the Raikari_. I'm going to catch more hell for this. _He shook his head. "Teacher? What-" Before her sentence was done, the second wave of power shook them. Kyuubi. Son of a- "Nothing to worry about Sakura. We're almost there." Quickening their pace, Sakura's soft whimpers were the only sound made. Kakashi recognized the direction his students' energies were emanating from. Let's talk about irony. Irony is defined as a state of affairs that appears perversely contrary to what one expects. Or something like that. Given the weight of the chakra Kakashi felt, Valley of the End might be the very definition. Sakura was not doubting her decision to join Kakashi. Not in the least, but perhaps it wasn't the brightest of ideas. Joining him, she means. But if there was anything Naruto taught her it was one thing: once you decide something never turn back. You see it to its end, _then_ you move on. It's still unsettling when it feels like the weight of the world is crushing you to the ground. The Forest of Death is still fresh in her mind. Orochimaru's killer intention is too. And to her, this felt very similar, and perhaps more so. Kakashi grunted, the destination in sight. The woods were disappearing, the lake and its contents were gaining size. The voices they heard were not entirely of their comrades. The soft whirling of the Rasengen belied the true intention. The screeching of a thousand birds drowned out anything else said. The explosion was exquisite. Said techniques hit flesh. Neither missing their mark. As the pursuers came into the clearing, they witnessed something tragic and beautiful. Kakashi and Sakura had to shield their eyes. The air grew warmer as the expelled chakra now engulfed their bodies. Rain pelted the entire area, the glow died down. Slowly Kakashi and Sakura's eyes came back into focus. Sakura's eyes were met by the beastly image of Sasuke's hand through Naruto's chest, but in her panicked state this didn't register entirely the implications. The Rasengen still there, Sasuke's hand forcefully ejected from its current home. _Now the idiot will have matching scars._ Naruto screamed, snapping all attention to him. Sakura couldn't have imagined it would come to this. _What have I done? I didn't want either dead from this. I just wanted Sasuke-kun back. _She watched them jolt away from each other, Sasuke's form reverting from his level two state. His demonic wings were out stretched and his eyes burned with murderous intent. Sakura watched him contort, his eyes becoming normal, the body his once again. She didn't see Naruto's body limp, hurdling straight for the river. Acting almost instantly Kakashi vanished, he moved to catch Naruto before he hit the lake below. Sasuke's name on her lips once more, Sakura began sprinting to his location. Kakashi had returned to the shore laying Naruto on the soft grass as he muttered softly, almost under his breath "There isn't enough time, ever, is there, teacher?" The make shift rain concealed Kakashi's unshed tears again.

The medic's were quick on the scene. They burst through the clearing making their way to the Uchiha, instinctively. With Sakura watching over Sasuke, they tugged her shoulder, needing her to move. She parted slightly to allow them further stabilization of the young man. She wanted to be angry at Naruto, but her boys were always rough and tumble. Her boys. She stopped. Team Seven had become a family, so it's only natural that her teammates become slight possessions to her. Then all hell broke loose. "You two, over here! NOW!!" Kakashi was a little angry. Naruto's 'emerging bloodline' wasn't emerging. His guest wasn't healing him properly. This concerned Kakashi; Naruto was going to bleed out. And apparently the medic's decided that all five of them were needed to attend one patient at a time. Kakashi felt one medic retreat, on his way back. Must have been to prepare the hospital? Sakura notices the unusual tone in his voice. Kakashi has been many things but scared wasn't one of them. Yet Sakura hears that faint fear under toning his voice. Minutes prior enter her head. The sight of Sasuke's hand retreating from its new home replayed. Sakura made her way over to Naruto. Her stomach lurched, but she will not give it victory. His body has calmed, the blood just pooling. She can see the ground beneath him. Through him, actually. Feverish, she slumps down, tears stinging her eyes once more. She rips his shirt off, and she is frantic._ To what extent were you willing to go? _The medic's have to move her, now his head is in her lap. Cradling him, unconsciously, she replays his words to her. His face doing that thing. That flash of sadness, then his usual smile. She realizes that he would have. Went that far, just to fulfill his word. Naruto eyes bleed open, he shifts slightly, painfully. He looks up to her, smiles ever so slightly. Wincing, he mouths' 'I did it, Sakura-chan' but all that's heard is the gurgling of blood. She can't help but a cry. The frantic murmuring is louder. Or had it been that loud, she never noticed. She looked at the medic's. The faint blue glow wasn't working. His body had been rejecting all forms of chakra. Though he's settled slightly, barely taking the healing power, he was still fading. "Kakashi, we are taking him back. We sent one back to alert Hokage-sama. Hyuuga Neji and Akimichi Choji are already heading back, in critical condition. This is as serious, we imagine Hokage-sama will want to be there." Kakashi assents, letting them load his students on stretchers. He exerts the chakra once more to get Sakura a mount. This is a beginning of an end. They just don't know it yet. He has a few questions for his Hokage, and perhaps for Jiraiya as well.

Sakura doesn't pay attention to her surroundings. Blurs of green and brown assault her, but her mind never waivers. Naruto was going to die. Sasuke was going to be a murderer. And she was still helpless, watching their backs. How had it come to this? Perfect chakra control couldn't keep up with the bundle of energy and the cold avenger. What could? Her boys were so much more than any other genin she's ever heard of. Suddenly she felt very lucky to be on this team. No matter the fights, the one up man attitude, the whole . . . thing . . . , it was more than she deserved. 'If only . . . ' each one of these ran through her head. With her control, if she knew any healing techniques, she could have saved Naruto. Eased his pain. Sasuke might have considered her useful. She would study medical techniques then. That problem solved did nothing to ease her mind of her teammates. The hospital in the closing distance didn't even make its impression on her.

"What's the situation?" Tsunade bellowed. Gaara peered over to see the sight of Naruto being placed on the entrance table. The hole in his body was being held together, to keep bleeding out, with chakra. Everyone gasped. Whispers like "Demon's lucky." and whatnots were buzzing around. Gaara arched his eyebrow, briefly. The whole platoon had arrived, some on carts, some by feet. The sand siblings were slightly impressed with the whole debacle. It had been a success. If only for Naruto's dogged pursuit. Yet here he was, a hole-y chest and all. Some eyes narrowed at the implication of why he had said hole. Tsunade realized the implications. She snapped at her staff. "You three, with me!" Their eyes betrayed their disdain. She caught it. "Wipe that look off your face, I don't care, I need you three. If he dies, you'll wish you were!" That straightened them up. "The fifth floor is mine. No one enters." They understood the meaning of those words. Her eyes narrowed further. "Hatake!" He shrank at that tone. _Oh boy. _"With me, understood?" He nodded. This was going to be a long day. Such a long, long day.

Author's note:

You're probably thinking, yeah, been there, read that. You might be thinking meh. Understand I'm taking a very Tolkien approach to this. Meaning that I'm writing thing's I'd like to read. I haven't found enough like this that was well written, so I figured I'd try my hand at it. To see if I'd enjoy reading it, and write it; well. I think that with enough of my patience I could create something there. I don't expect reviews. I don't need 'update soon.' I'm also sure that in these author note's I'll alienate every body reading this. Meh. Won't stop me. I'm really going to use this area to rant, vent, and otherwise amuse myself.


	2. At which things begin to fall apart

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. Insert non-witty comment here about wishing I did.

The forced counting couldn't really be heard. But she knew it was there. It's always there. The timid one would count by 'hyah' every hit. _I suppose it had been ingrained in her_. The teacher landed softly, almost blinking into existence. Hinata felt the disturbance in the chakra levels, though. You know, since her eyes were 'on' and everything. She whipped her hand around, ready to strike her assailant. Despite the quivering fear in her gut. That damnable fears. She wasn't a coward. But fighting, killing, maiming. These never came easily to her. Mostly they barely came at all. But the air was different today. Like the will of the universe was exerting itself. Kurenai chuckled and ducked. Shino wasn't so lucky.

After apologies and tea were served, the teacher got down to business. "Kiba and Neji were involved in a mission. To retrieve the attempted desertion of Uchiha Sasuke. Both were gravely injured. I figured you would want to join us in visiting them." Hinata nodded, getting up from her server's position and left to change. In a lightening quick minute she returned. Medicines and such were with her. Apologizing to Shino once more, they left. Having just returned with his father, Shino heard of the mission. He rushed to leave, only to find they had also just returned. At least Kiba could tell him what happened. Hinata, however, was worried. If Neji was seriously injured, then whoever was helping Sasuke must have been incredibly strong. _Kiba-kun, I hope you aren't . . . _Shivering, she sped forward.

The slate gray building wasn't making much of an impression on anyone today. Its contents were on everyone's lips though. Hinata scanned the registry quickly. Inuzuka Kiba Floor 2 Patient Room 212. Hyuuga Neji Floor 3 Surgery Room 309. Uzumaki Naruto . . . Her eyes widened . . . Floor 5 Surgery Room 500. Floors' three and five were critical surgery areas. Only the most serious cases were on floor five. Hinata's heart dropped. A voice, laced snidely, broke her from her little world. "Hokage-sama is too worried about the demon. I mean, really, all of floor five. It's not like . . . " Quickly silenced, the nurse went back to attending her matters. Hinata was confused. _Demon? Floor five? Naruto's in . . . _Kurenai reminded Hinata why they were there. "He's still in surgery, Hokage-sama is his doctor, he's in good hands. Let's go see Kiba-kun, shall we?" Hinata nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Akamaru was resting, Kiba's family (canines included) was crowding the area. The only two things that had Kiba concerned was Akamaru and how the mission went. Assured it was successful, but perhaps at the cost of Naruto's life, he withdrew (albeit angrily) and fitfully slept. Shino went home, his comrade safe and recovering, needing to file his mission report. Upon arrival to floor three Hinata was greeted by the 'do not enter' sign and an exiting doctor. 'Shizune-shishou was finishing up, Neji-san was stable, everything was looking up and up', she was being told. That settled, she was off to the fifth floor. So preoccupied with Naruto she didn't notice the other person walking beside her.

Sakura had exited Sasuke's surgery room. His stomach was healing, and he was sleeping. So off to visit her new immediate concern, provided Tsunade was done, of course. She saw Hinata exit Neji's room. "Hinata-san!" She'd be visiting Naruto next, Sakura was sure of it. She'd have someone to talk to. She needed someone. Hinata was ignoring her. She probably heard about Naruto. Sakura darkened, _Hinata might . . . _This time it was Sakura who didn't notice. "Sakura-san?" Hinata noticed Sakura look at her, weakly smiling. "You might hate me, but I want to say I'm sorry." Hinata was now confused. _Why would she-_ "He's up there because of me." _Sakura put Naruto in- _"I couldn't stop Sasuke last night, I asked Naruto to get him back for me. He called it a promise of a lifetime. I caught the end of the fight. They . . . " Tears swelled, spilling over the dam. Hinata understood somewhat. "Sakura-san, did you ever think Naruto-kun also wanted to get Sasuke-san back?" Sakura started, then smiled. "Do you Hyuuga's always know what everyone else is thinking?" Taken aback "N-No, I mean, I understand that Naruto-kun wanted to make you happy, he always has. But-" Hinata stopped, realizing what she said. "I think, though, he wanted Sasuke here as much as you do." Sakura hadn't thought of that. She then realized what Hinata said. "Hinata-san . . . " Hinata, in a fit of boldness, grabbed her hand. "L-Let's go wait together." Sakura understood she wanted to drop it. So they walked. Talking of nothing, words still weighing them down.

They sat down, intent on waiting for the clearing sign. What they got was something entirely different. Tsunade and Kakashi were completely unaware of anybody entering the area. They both thought the Area Closed sign would suffice. So, since the surgery was successful, she grabbed him closer to the door. The three with them would be able to handle the rest. She needed answers. Hinata and Sakura seated themselves closest to the door, but not so close as to disturb their Hokage. "Mind telling me why there's a chidori-shaped hole in Naruto, Hatake?" He knew where she was going, he knew what was happening. And he couldn't help but fall into it. "I taught it to Sasuke, in preparation for the Chunin exams. His opponent-" "I know damn well who he was facing, I do read my reports." Everyone cringed at that. They heard a strained mutter and Tsunade react. "Alright, Mimoto, one more word about demons and I will show you one!" Apologies were heard and Kakashi sighed. "It wasn't the smartest thing, but honestly, I didn't know Itachi was going to show back up." Sakura cringed. "Hinata-san, why is everyone calling Naruto a demon today?" "You heard it too? I don't know. Unless he's not alone in there." Sakura shook her head no, remembering that Tsunade had said that Naruto was the only person there. Then Kakashi spoke. The air silenced their thoughts. It was like they couldn't help but listen. "That still doesn't explain why his tenant isn't healing him. He always has before." Tenant? Healing? "I knew he didn't have a bloodline." Sakura said. Hinata looked at her. "He was never really hurt on missions, no matter what we did. Kakashi called it an emerging bloodline. But it wasn't." They hushed again, Tsunade's voice coming into their ears. "Well, Kakashi it's apparent." They swallowed, nervous. Like two little children doing something they knew would get them into trouble. "Kyuubi had to go into overdrive. Sasuke hit him twice with it. There's a limit to how much even the great demon can do." Suddenly everything clicked. Cliche like. The reason for Konoha's contempt. The reason for the name calling. The pranks, the need for recognition. Everything came to them. All at once.

"Kyuubi . . . Naruto . . . Kyuubi . . . Destroyed . . . Everything . . . Naruto . . . Kyuubi . . . " Sakura spoke softly, rapidly. Muttering this mantra over and over she came to one thought: RUN! Sakura, heeding her thoughts, turned to do just that. Hinata, having processed the revelation, caught the pink blur from the corner of her eye. _Where is she . . . she isn't . . . _The thought never finished, apparently her body was going to do something about this. Catching her shoulder, Hinata spun Sakura around. The fear, almost hatred, glared back at her. Her hand did the one thing Hinata could never do. The sound of flesh stinging flesh reverberated through the hall. Sakura, dumbfounded, sniffled at Hinata. The Hyuuga's eyes were not matching hers. Instead the ground seemed to be more important in that instant. Then, Sakura heard it clear as day. "He is Naruto!" Hinata said almost softly, but forcefully. One says almost, because Hinata can never really be loud, but this one time. This one instance. This one, of all, is most important. The realization of this whole _thing_ suddenly hit both of them. Hinata looked up at the object of her . . . outburst. _By the gods, she would understand, even if I have to make her understand! _"He promised you!" Her eyes shone fire. "He's the Kyuubi?" This wasn't a question, but a statement. Hinata was on a roll. _She would understand._ Her furor rising, in finality, venomously, "He almost died for you! _And he's the Kyuubi!?!?!?_" Neither were prepared for the final one, really. The words just came. Crashing down upon them, the severity of what happened awoke them both. Sakura collapsed into Hinata, sobbing, whispering for her forgiveness, to apologize. They cried their acceptance together.

Ninjas are paid to be such. So it's no wonder that once Tsunade and Kakashi heard the gasp and shuffling feet, they both tensed and reappeared on the other side of the door. Just in time to see Sakura's reaction, figure out what happened, then realize Hinata was doing their job for them. Once the girls collapsed onto themselves, they picked them up and carried them in. This was going to be a delicate situation. One that required grace, finesse, aplomb. "I suppose the Area Closed sign wasn't enough, eh girls?" Tsunade's ire was drawn. They both just sat there. "I suppose you heard, but my question is how are you going to handle this?" Steeled resolve answered back. "It's a law you are now part of. No one is to know. If he told you himself, that's fine, but usually the law for mentioning it is death." She glared at Kakashi, and he gulped. "But eavesdropping wasn't covered." She glared at the girls next. They tried to gulp. Sakura spoke first. "It's kinda my fault he's like this. I want to make an amends to him. To protect him. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Hinata nodded. "I've heard from your teacher that you have excellent chakra control, Haruno." Sakura managed to swallow this time, Hinata just hung her head. "I have some scrolls you can read. Master them, and I'll teach you." Sakura nodded, again. "Mimoto, take Miss Haruno to the tower, show her the scrolls in the cabinet."

Suddenly Hinata was alone. "And Hyuuga Hinata, you?" It was Hinata's turn to swallow. In the course of five seconds she had made her mind. Now she couldn't voice it. Again. Sometimes she wondered why it was so difficult to do anything in relation to Naruto. She had made her choice, now she just needed to relay that to her Hokage. "Speak up girl. We don't have all day." Sometimes Tsunade was scary. "I-I want to protect him too. But-" "Then you are his watcher. I can't trust my staff fully, I need Kakashi on high level missions, and you're here." Hinata's mind and heart swelled. She could change once more for the person she admires, if only in a small capacity. "It's your mission, I suggest you be fully prepared for it. Of course, I'll have two guards outside. But you'll be the last line if someone gets bold. You'll receive the official papers tomorrow." Hinata, grinning, nodded and began her preparation.

Authors' Notes:

This came out too cliche for my taste. Rushed too. YET! I couldn't logically work it any other way, given my milieu. I still like it, kinda.

A reader pointed out that some walls of text seemed dense. I agree that some walls of text are dense, but I can't break the paragraphs down and transition them to my taste any better than that. It feels like I lose something if I break some of them down any more. Sorry. Also, not that I'm slamming you (or any body else that reviews with comments and concerns though it may seem so), I am writing this piece as I'd like to read it. I am grateful that you found it interesting or wonderful or insert adjective here. It certainly does encourage me to write, and try to improve. At the same time, it is what it is. I do hope in the future you will point out that worked and didn't work, syntax, structure, or otherwise. I shall consider them, and possibly incorporate them as best I can. But I make no promises.

Finally, rant:

I want to spend this time talking about Arashi 'Whatever his last name is' a.k.a. Yondaime Hokage. I wonder how many people are gonna be pissed if he's revealed to be Naruto's father? Folks, it's simple. I have to believe he is. The Hokage isn't going to ask some random villager (and for all intents and purposes it would have been) 'Hey, I need your kid to be a sacrifice for the better of Konoha.' The Hokage has a duty to protect and serve the entire village. One author put it best, even if his writing is choppy and uneven, 'Hokage first, father second.' Yondaime had a duty, and a burden. The only logical choice is his own son. It's possible he choose some random orphan, it's not possible (as freaking awesome as Nes Mikel made it) that Naruto's an advanced Kage Bunshin. Well it is, but he's gonna have one hell of an explanation for that one. If Kishimoto happens to make Naruto not his son, then kudos to him. But I certainly don't want to hear any bitching about fan service if he is.


	3. At which the sapling takes root

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. (insert coins)

It was amazing to Hinata how long three days seemed. She remembered to practice her activation exercises. Becoming adept at discerning the unconscious and their sometimes restless fits was now almost merely nothing. Then again it is said dead men tell no tales. The random doctor or nurse was, of course, more difficult. Yet it was coming along. She was, obviously, not near Neji's level; but they (being literally whoever) were not going to take her lightly. She would find a new subject to test her new training on.

Yuuhi Kurenai is many a thing. Several adjectives, numerous even, barely contain the description of her. It was obvious to her that Hinata was going to ghost Naruto. But after three days, she still couldn't find her female charge. Kiba had long been released. Akamaru was still recovering, and he would soon be joining their little family once again. Her other student was either with her, Kiba, or family. Simple enough. So where was that blasted girl?

Hinata sneezed. As we all know, someone must have been talking about her. This wasn't too much of a concern. The mission was. Listening to Tsunade's theory, she had taken to talking to Naruto. It's said that coma patients can possibly wake up if they have a familiar voice to 'follow.' She still stuttered when his eyes fluttered. The idea of being so bold with him awake was almost unnerving. These chats ranged from the days news to in-depth discussions about previous missions. She noticed his ears twitch sometimes. Only slightly, but it was there. That meant that he was hearing her. Other times his eyes would flutter. She didn't know what that meant. She just took it as a sign. Then she felt a familiar chakra approach. She knew who it was. And she was about to show Naruto she had changed, yet again.

Hinata was waiting for her teacher to arrive. Pensively. Her steeled resolve was now starting to shake. This had to be done. Hinata was lied to. The heir to the most prestigious clan in all the land was misled and downright lied to. Hinata had heard that Naruto had promised to change the Hyuuga's for Neji. Perhaps she could help from the inside. So this test had to be taken. Damn her quivering insides, damn the butterflies. The Jounin opened the door, and sure enough there was her little sunshine waiting for her. The overcast look on Hinata's face was overlooked. "Hello Hinata." Kurenai started. "Kurenai." Came the curt reply. This created a pause. "Hina-" "When were you planning on telling us?" Confused eyes met hardened pupil-less ones. "Wha-" Hinata glanced over to Naruto, then back to Kurenai, hoping she wouldn't have to come out and spell it out. Her teacher got the message. "He had suffered so much."

Kurenai knew she was in a tough spot now. It was hard to look Hinata in the eye. She had not been expecting this so soon. Still, her answer today would be the same as when she had planned to tell them. "It was declared by Sandaime that speaking of it was illegal. A law, you understand?" Hinata's eyes were still locked on her teacher. The truth would come out, one way or the other. "Why didn't any of the Chunin or Jounin help him?" Kurenai interrupted "We have a mission, Hinata." It's true, when the whole incident occurred, Kurenai was under the assumption that Naruto was the demon lord incarnate. Hell he had the whiskers. He was such a prankster. He fit the role of a fox very well. The Chunin exams had changed her mind of him. Well, cemented her opinion of him. Knowing about Hinata's crush, hearing Iruka talk of Naruto, then finally beating Kiba really shaped her new outlook on Naruto. She just didn't say those things. Perhaps she should have. Hinata was beyond angry.

Her own teacher thought such things. Her own teacher did nothing for the boy. Her own teacher's eyes had told her everything she needed to know. Her own teacher _betrayed_ her. "You arrogant woman! You think you can placate me! You think you can cow me into going along with this! You think he's the monster!" Kurenai was aghast. _What was happening here?_ She stammered. "No . . . I-I . . . " Then she noticed Hinata was shaking. Like the tremble she always had before some of the harder missions. She was scared. Angry beyond belief, but underneath, she was still her little Hinata. Her precious student. "How can I make you understand?" "You can't. Your eyes _betrayed_ you." Hinata looked away, focused on Naruto, her point made. Kurenai realized Hinata was going to need some time for this. She risked something precious. Hinata shifted her gaze to the floor, her thoughts swallowing the sound of the foot steps. Kurenai placed a hand on her shoulder. "We shinobi are tools, and a tool cannot go against the hand that uses it. But sometimes the tool can be mis-guided." Hinata snapped up to meet her teacher. This was not over, but given time, it would reach an understanding. Kurenai turned to leave. The other two would have to understand.

Hinata exhaled slowly. It infuriated her that her teacher had considered Naruto to be that monster. That was worse than Sakura's knee-jerk reaction. Kurenai knew this whole time. This meant that the other teachers knew. Iruka too. But he always had been kind to him. Kakashi. Her eyes narrowed. His own teacher had ignored him. She saw that much when they were at the training grounds when she was watching Naruto. This wasn't helping her through the progression of various people that knew. It all leads back to her own father. Of course he would have to acknowledge his lie. She just didn't know how it would happen, or how it would proceed once she confronted him on it. The longer she thought about it she wondered if she even could.

It is said if you speak of the Devil, he will appear. Hyuuga Hiashi figured something was amiss once that damnable woman appeared before him. So this devil was out to find said astray items. In reality he was looking for Hinata. It still bothered him that his youngest was seemingly stronger than his oldest. Rather than deal with it he shunted her out, focusing on her protector instead. The clan was the clan. Their rules' ironclad, made so the roots of Konoha stayed deeply in place. Hinata, first born, was the heir. This would not, could not, change. There had been a few cases in their storied history of average ninja level Hyuuga rulers. Hinata would shape to be one of them, apparently. He, therefore, had to ensure that she was protected. Her understanding of how the clan was operated was beyond the expected. Her knowledge of diplomacy was progressing. So, he supposed, that if a question of her rule came up, her control over the two strongest Hyuugas would help placate nay-sayers. He did know about her foolish crush and admiration of the container.

_Ah, Uzumaki._ Hiashi was not foolish enough to think the jailor the fox. The boy was too stupid for that. Everyone remembered the crushing weight of the Kyuubi and it's chakra. Had the boy been the monster, then during the final Chunin matches nothing would have been left. According to his reports though, his daughter had benefitted from his words of encouragement during the preliminaries. Neji was particularly brutal to her that day. Hiashi wasn't going to thank the boy. Hyuugas don't stoop that low. Even if the rumors that had circled over the years about the boy were true. Besides, finding the girl was more important right now. He had been slightly pleased with her progress lately. Perhaps she was just off doing more of her needed training.

Hinata wasn't entirely comfortable with people talking about her. She had been sneezing all day. Neji, just recently made aware of her mission, brought her various needed things. Besides he needed pick up his single crutch, having been released on light movement orders that morning. He was careful never to mention this to Hiashi-sama, as that he owed Naruto more than he could repay. If his cousin was going to protect her precious person, then he would not interfere. Kurenai was going to pose a problem though. He saw her leave the compound as he was leaving with most of Hinata-sama's supplies. After buying the remaining needs, he went to that great gray building. He quickly made his way from the doctor to her location. He knocked, or rather tried too. "Neji-nii-san, come in." This bothered him, that her voice was hardened. Much like his own used to be. "Your supplies, Hinata-sama." "Thank you, Neji-nii-san, you may leave them with my bag." "As you wish, is this all?" "Please, do not be concerned. I just dealt with a vexing staff member." She was lying, he knew that, but he was not going to press her. Their relationship still needed to be rebuilt. He was going to give it time. He needed to find himself again first. "As you wish. Good day, Hinata-sama." With that he was gone. And she exhaled again.

Night and day are two contrasting times, yet similar. A full day passed. Hiashi's contacts were proving futile. His own daughter had managed to escape his sights. This intrigued him more than anything. Her genin team was gone on a mission, but according to the mission charter his own was not present for the mission. The Inuzuka's were tight lipped, and Hiashi wouldn't approach the Aburame's. Not out of fear, you see, but Shibi wouldn't know where his daughter was. After sending Hanabi to the study for her lessons on old folklore he left the compound again to search. A hobbling Neji greeted his departure. "Hyuuga-sama." Neji bowed. "Neji. When are you able to train again?" Neji's eyes widened. He snapped up to meet Hiashi's eyes. "I-in a week, Hyuuga-sama." "I expect you fully functional by then; your moves were sloppy in the Chunin exams." Neji bowed again, waiting for Hiashi to turn corner before he left for his room.

The day was going fine, in fact almost perfect. That should have told Hinata something was wrong. Her mock conversation with Naruto on how to deal with Hiashi had gone over well. But Naruto was in a coma and not nearly as scary as her father. As expected she never heard the door open nor did she notice he was there until he cleared his throat. There were several ways Hinata could have reacted. Her brain choose the most surprising one. "How the hell did you get in here?" Of all the reactions Hiashi was not expecting that one, neither was Hinata. Regaining his composure, "So this is where you've been, Hinata." Hinata mutely nodded. "That woman was bothering me again. Why would she need to know where you are?" His harsh stare was certainly undoing some of her courage. Hinata glanced at Naruto, though quickly Hiashi noticed, regaining his undoing. "That was miss communication on her part." "I some how doubt that your teacher was misinformed." It was now or never; though her knees were waiting for never. "It's not my fault she didn't read the mission ledgers correctly." If she thought she was going to get away with such boldness then Hiashi would stretch that to the limit. "So I suppose you've been assigned your own mission then?" Hinata swallowed, she wanted to run and hide and cry, but it was her move. "I signed the papers four days ago, it was approved." "Humph. This farce ends now. You've missed four days of training, four days of house work, four days wasted. I'll send one of the branch to get your things." Hiashi turns to leave, now his eyes were activated, her move. Suddenly a mouse emerged and squeaked out the word 'No.' Hiashi frowned then smirked. "Did you say something, _daughter_?" "I-I am on my mission. I will not abandon it." She cringed and shut her eyes. Death didn't come this time. His move. "No, you are pretending. I said come." Hyuugas are incredibly quick at analyzing things. Hiashi, especially quick, saw his opportunity. Perhaps she could be molded into the proper heir she is. Once again this boy was going to be the key. "Babysitting trash is beneath a Hyuuga." "Uzumaki-san is not trash. I would say he is a hero, worthy of my attentions." This was definitely the most difficult thing Hinata had ever done. Confronting her father went against everything she'd been taught. She didn't know how much longer she could keep this up.

Hiashi never could understand his daughter. She was the antithesis of what main family had been. He had always been at a loss, but the other main family members where of no help. We could go into the 'oh pity me, my wife is dead (or just in a really long coma since Kishimoto never really addressed that), however should I raise my two daughters.' But Hyuugas are of sterner stuff. Hiashi knew his next move had to be played carefully, "Monsters are not heroes." With any luck her next move would end it or at least set up the end. Her chakra flared. _Bingo_. "And he is anything but a monster!" Hinata seethed. "He suffered so the village could live in peace." "And here is where I'm supposed to admit my guilt and ask for absolution?" "You knew! You could have done something." Hiashi wasn't going to answer to her. "I am going to do nothing," Hiashi released his eyes, "What are you going to do?" Then Hinata understood. The proverbial ton of bricks. "I'm going to finish my mission, father." Mentally he released his breath, "Then I will expect you home and ready for training when it is finished." As he walked out the door he heard the mouse squeak 'Thank you.' Some things never change. He shook his head and smiled. It was a perfect day indeed.

A few tears left Hinata's eyes. She still didn't fully understand what happened. At least she understood the choice her father gave her. She finally felt the pain and looked down at her knees. She was squeezing them so tight she drew blood. Still feeling bold she reached out and caressed Naruto's cheek. She didn't expect to ever do that again but today was enough._ Was I able to change once again, Naruto-kun? _She went about her day doing as she had the past three. Hopefully tomorrow would be less stressful. She sneezed. Maybe not.

Author's Note:

Here we are again. I've changed the story type to Drama. Should have done that to begin with. I want to discuss Hinata's transformation. Once I decided that I would pick a point in the story and show a divergence it became clear to me that Hinata's change would be the biggest impact. Kishimoto showed that Sakura's change came over the two and half years. I only sped that up. (Or rather will speed it up next chapter.) However when Naruto meets Hinata again, she promptly faints. So, since Sakura joined Kakashi in finding Naruto, Hinata goes to the hospital. There her inner strength (you know, the kind she showed against Neji) starts a rapid assent to her outer. I hopefully showed that while she was fairly aggressive, she showed hints of her normal self.

In defense of rants. Some blokes do this to enrage readers. Others rant to convert wayward straddlers on the opinion. I rant because as long as you're reading my work, you can read my thoughts on the series. They are the opposite of why I write. Some will be long and aggressive. Like this one. Others will be short, like Yondaime. Most of them time I'm meaning to strike a nerve or two. Mainly I'm getting you to think. Next chapter I'm probably covering my thoughts on Kishimoto's confusing time lines. Whereas I don't care (most of me anyway. We are human, so positive feedback is good for our soul.) About reviews about the work, hearing your thoughts on my thoughts about Naruto would be rocking. Anyway, on to my rant. Let the people don their gear. Let us rumble. Note: given the current arc, it seems that posting the rest of my rant past whats posted below seems...trite...and full of haterade. If you want it, I'll share it over scones and email.

Is it just me, or does it seem like in Naruto Part One that Sasuke has a glass jaw? I mean, Haku nails him with some needles and the guy's in a near death trance. Then, dude gets hit with a cursed seal and he's out of it. Not once, but twice. He's down for a day, breaks Zaku's arms and then he's out of it for a day when Kakashi seals it. Itachi hits him twice (give or take a blow) and then goes Mangekyou on him. He's out for a fucking month. Rock Lee is totally destroyed and he's doing push ups the next fucking day (essentially the next day given that Kishimoto is horrible with small time frames). Neji shuts off all of Naruto's tenketsu, and by default hurting (if not crippling) most of his organs. Well, if what the all mighty never wrong totally awesome bad ass number one Hatake Kakashi (I'll get into a rant on my feelings for Kakashi later, they're all not bad, just most of them) said is correct. Who won that fight? And both of those guys were dead lasts. How is it that the genius is such a pansy once he gets hit? Cripes.


	4. At which the tree bends

**Disclaimer: I cannot claim ownership to Naruto and it's properties, Kishimoto can. (Insert tab A into slot B)**

Note (probably only one of it's kind): this chapter is concurrent to chapter three. It's just focusing on someone else, in the beginning. I say this because, obviously, I know when and where these occur. You, other readers, may not.

Sakura tried hard. She certainly wasn't avoiding Naruto. Or Hinata. She was truly studying the scrolls. She had unlocked the first five levels. So she began applying what she learned to helping Sasuke. Tsunade still wouldn't let anyone near Naruto's room anyway. Sakura had time at night to think of her team these past few days. So she did. She was grateful that Naruto succeeded at his promise. But to think that Sasuke was willing to kill Naruto. That didn't make sense to her.

She mulled and mulled. How would killing your best friend make you more powerful? If she only knew. Sasuke's high throne had come crashing down to merely a tall chair. No one else had been to visit. She almost didn't expect them to. He had tried to betray the village. Traitors aren't to be kept, but nothing bad would happen to Sasuke, right? Tsunade had marveled at the girl's abilities. Shizune had commented that Sakura seemed different. Orochimaru had affected his teammate. So had Jiraiya. The parallels were not lost on Sakura or her master.

This is an important time in a girl's life. Her current best friends (counting one hardcore crush, counting one annoying goof ball) had shattered her ideals. The dead last was proving anything but, and the genius had given into madness. Sakura dreamed that Sasuke would instantly recognize her worth. He would apologize for being so stupid. He would sweep her off her feet. He thanked her, after all. She'd have to ask him what that meant later. But cold reality set in. He didn't give a damn. He didn't care. He didn't . . . Shaking her head, Sakura felt Shizune's hand on her shoulder. "Its coming back, don't kill it again." Sakura looked down. Sure enough, the fish was floundering. She did it. She mastered the final scroll. Tearing out of the tower she ran all the way to the hospital.

She burst through the door, and ran smack dab into her Hokage. "Haruno!" "I did it, teacher." Tsunade nodded and allowed herself a brief smile. "Be at my office in the morning so the real training can begin." Tsunade left the hospital. Sakura beamed and went straight to Sasuke's room. She hoped today would be the day that he would wake up. She had a lot of questions. Nothing had changed, the room was still dark, he was still out of it. Now don't think she was intentionally ignoring Naruto. The floor closed signs meant it was open to staff and ninja on guard duty only. So when she had free time she visited the only person she could. It gave her time to think. She, too, had taken to talking to Sasuke.

"It seems I'm going to become a medic ninja." She was going to say more, but a light groan caught her attention. "It's about time, I was afraid that you were never going to wake up." He cracked his eyes open. The light was blinding. _Dammit. _Sasuke realized he was still in Konoha. He sat up, glancing at his teammate, but not really recognizing her. He shook his head. _This isn't going to do. _"What did 'thank you' mean?" The demanding tone in her voice caught him off guard. _What had happened at the Valley of the End? _He knew he killed Naruto. Eyes swirling, he realized he didn't have the final level. The idiot was still alive, apparently. Well, he didn't know Naruto was still alive, but he expected to feel different. More than this, anyway. "Sasuke, are you with us?" That's when he realized who was in the room with him. Her. The annoying one. He had expected her to collapse against him crying. That's what she's done every time so far that he has awoke. When she didn't he was a little surprised. So he looked at her. She was crying, she was concerned but she looked a little angry. "Why?" She asked softly. "Why did you try to kill him?" He didn't care if she understood or not. With this new power he wasn't going to answer to anyone. He got up to leave. She grabbed his arm. "Please, why?" "Hn." He jerked his arm away only to get slapped. The tension of everything snapped. It's not that (or really what) Sakura was demanding, per se. This aura has been hanging over her for days now. There were questions, and there were answers. Neither however was really being addressed. So, the action leads to the reaction. Naturally she didn't expect that to happen. She never expected herself to be able to do that. But right now, he was being a real bastard.

His arm snaked out, grabbing her by the throat. She was scared. Luckily for her, he slammed her against the wall. ANBU came in. He released her, and dashed between the two. There was nothing here for him. He had to kill Itachi, and he would do it his own way. But he had to get stronger. If Orochimaru was stronger than Kakashi, then that's where he needs to be. So when he left, this time there wouldn't be a team strong enough to get him back.

Sakura panicked for a brief second. Then she reasoned if Sasuke was awake, so should Naruto be. She tore out of the room, healing her wounds on the way. Doors were not her friend today. Hinata damn near killed her. Sakura screamed. Hinata screamed. That was the second time today that Hinata's adrenaline was up. She thought back to what happened earlier today.

The nurse's name was Rei Kimura. Or at least her name tag said that. She entered Naruto's room, nervous and scared. The needle contained a cytotoxin, and she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to do this. She released her breath when she didn't see the Hyuuga heir. Perhaps she was out eating but this was Rei's lucky day.

Hinata felt the nurse's intention the second she opened the door. This wasn't going to end well. Hinata hid, letting the nurse trap herself. She waited for the nurse to get all the way to the bed. "The fear you are showing gives away your intention." The nurse dropped the needle. Crying, "I didn't . . . I . . . I . . . " Hinata pressed the kunai to her throat. "You didn't expect me in here, or you didn't expect to get caught, or you didn't what?" Had the nurse known Hinata (and had the nurse not been fearing for her life right now), she would have noticed that Hinata was shaking. However, it was all she could do not to piss herself. "So what was in the needle?" "C-C-Cytotoxin, w-w-would kill the d-d-demon faster." Swallowing became difficult. For both of them. The nurse was almost paralyzed with fear, and Hinata angry at Naruto being called a demon. Rei felt the kunai press a little deeper. She could barely talk. "Why would you want to kill him?" Rei was crying uncontrollably now, and it hurt to remember her father's drunken rambles, her sense of loss for her family, everything. "K-K-Kyuubi killed my uncle, and f-f-father told me to take this shift. No one else really objected" Hinata shook her head. She called for the ANBU guards. "I need a log sheet, and you need to take Miss Kimura to Hokage-sama." They scoffed, but complied. One seriously hurt ANBU was warning enough from Tsunade's request to listen to everything the Hyuuga said.

She had just gotten calmed down. It hurt her to think that nearly everyone that was of age hated Naruto. Dealing with her father, her teacher, this nurse. The list went on and on. Sensing the panicked flare of power, she got ready a serious confrontation. This calm feeling scared Hinata. One such as her shouldn't feel this at ease with incoming danger. Then here was Sakura barging into the room like a mad woman. After they realized neither was a threat Sakura looked toward Naruto. He was still out. The tears and sadness she'd been holding back came forth in full force. Letting Sakura cry on her shoulder, Hinata waited to hear the explanation. Sakura was hurt. Seeing him like that. Knowing that Sasuke didn't care.

In Sakura's head she wanted to scream. Anything, shake him awake. Make this all go away. "He's gone." Hinata was confused. "He tried to kill me." "Who?" This continued on for several minutes, with Hinata letting Sakura collect herself. Once it became apparent that this was the best it was going to get, Hinata let her ramble. Through broken sentences she found out that Sasuke had woken up and fled. Hinata sent another ANBU to retrieve the Hokage.

Tsunade and the ANBU escorted Sakura away, taking her down a few floors to make sure she was ok. This wasn't going to do well for Naruto. "Naruto-kun, I don't know how to say this." Hinata was fumbling. She dearly wished the boy would come to. "Please, Naruto-kun, wake up." She didn't know what to do. "Sasuke attacked Sakura-san. He's left the village, apparently." Why wasn't he responding. His body had all but healed. "What do I have to do to get you awake. We need you Naruto-kun. " She was in a fevered rush now. "Please, come back to us. We need you here, Naruto-kun." Two weeks of nothing had finally caught up to her. The dam broke. "I wanted to show you how much I changed for you Naruto-kun. I wanted for you to see how much I care. Please." She was crying harder and harder. She never noticed the boy stir. She didn't see that he heard her. He had no idea how to react. Hinata cared for him? Sasuke left again? He beat Sasuke? What had happened. Why was Hinata here? Her words rolled over and over in his head. She cared.

He never did anything to her, he barely spoke to her. Yet, after the Chuunin exams, he did feel a slight bit closer to the strange girl. The boy isn't an idiot. He can piece things together. Slowly, he remembered Sakura telling him Hinata was always watching him. And now here she was watching over him, and her aura seemed stronger than before. More mature. "Hasn't the Kyuubi done all it can to heal you?" She murmured. He froze. She knew. He had to think fast. Then it hit him. She knew and she didn't leave. She said she cared. Thinking hurt his head for the moment. Naruto Uzumaki is never shy. And he is blunt. So he did the only thing he could think of. He reached out and grabbed her shoulder. "Hinata, don't cry."

To say that she was shocked would not have explained it fully. She had to wonder how much he heard. "N-N-Naruto-kun . . . " His bandages only allowed an eerie smile, but he did anyway, the warm smile that reassures. "I'm awake now, I'm ok." She wanted the floor to swallow her whole. She crashed against him, however. That's twice her body has done something she never thought was possible. One hug Naruto could handle. The mouth full of pink hair he couldn't. No one noticed that Sakura had entered the room. She was just happy that Naruto was awake and well. They cried, they caught up. Most importantly, to Naruto, they accepted him.

Author's Note:

Bah. I'm not happy with the ending. Next chapter is going to cover the happenings during the time skip. I've got a clear goal for the next few chapters. And I'm hoping that it's better than this.

This is the final rant in fiction. Now I've devoted an entire forum for rants. So on with the show. And this isn't a rant, per se. It's more of a discussion point that has bugged me for a while about the series. David Tatum, writer of Training for the Job (though incomplete, is superb), pointed out something, I want to comment on it. Kishimoto has done a superb job of writing/drawing/etc Naruto. Most of the characters have well developed pasts, interesting quirks, and on the whole are fun. But once you draw into the fandom, several things become apparent. Then you either ignore them, or you obsess over them. I did the latter. Age and time line in the series don't really make sense. Mainly dealing with Orochimaru leaving, Anko's entire history, and the Rock war-Kyuubi attack.

It's always bugged me that there isn't a clear distinction of a viable time line. By example, Kakashi. He's thirteen-ish according to the side story when the Rock-Leaf war ends. He's twenty six when the series starts. That leaves a year between the end of the war and then when Kyuubi attacks. Alright, lets buy that. So when does Orochimaru leave the village. Is it before or after the war? Given that Anko is his apprentice, and she's twenty four, that means that when Kyuubi attacks she's twelve. So that means that Orochimaru had to leave between Anko's sixth and eleventh birthday, right in the middle of the war. She doesn't look any younger than eight or so in the flashbacks. And she wasn't an Itachi level genius. So it's doubtful she's younger than eight. That's confusing. Horribly. Just to make sense of it all, Anko should be older than Kurenai. It doesn't make sense that a legendary ninja like Orochimaru would take an apprentice so late in life. But then again, Kishimoto doesn't address that.

It's confusing if you think it about it too long.


	5. At which the crow lands

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. (Insert girder)**

(I lied, this happens both at the same time and then a small skip forward, so don't get too confused.)

When not on missions (though by Tsunade's angry reproach about the fight there were a lot of missions), Kakashi had taken to ghosting his female soldier. She had stopped crying on the third night. He learned that by the end of the second week she had fully mastered the scrolls. He also learned that Sasuke had left them, again. His assassination mission in the land of Grass had kept him from being the one to return him. That kid was making his life very difficult. He kept thinking about Sakura, this time, though. He marveled at her deadly precise chakra control. In the right hands she could be a new Tsunade. If her mentality broke down though . . . He didn't finish that thought. That Kabuto kid was bad enough. The picture of Team Seven also never left his hand.

Kakashi, though in lust with Jiraiya's books, had always slightly been wary of the older pervert. The man knew too much, gave too little, and was easily swayed by the fairer sex. Even Kakashi couldn't be bought by cheap liquor and cheaper women. With the great toad hermit staying in town, Kakashi's visits to the stone were always uneasy. The man always stood there. His eyes thoughtful, but his mouth smirking. Kakashi had the decency to give the dead their respects. Not the older man. Today would be no different.

Kakashi always wondered how to correct his mistakes. For such a genius he always second guessed himself. After the two hours of prayer and talks to Obito, he turned to leave. "I wonder what hurts worse?" Kakashi stopped, the question was thick. He didn't want to ask. So, instead he kept walking. "The boulders or the chidori, I mean." He stopped, again. The audacity of that man. "You're always haunted by it. You know what you have to do. All three of them deserve that." "Sasuke already knows." "A good thing I wasn't talking about that spoiled brat then." Kakashi turned, his one eye glaring at the man. "Then, who, Jiraiya-_sama_ was you talking about?" "I've had it with your self pity Kakashi-_chan_. That boy deserved better. It was _your_ genin team, _you_ had a responsibility for all of them. He grew exponentially _without_ _your_ help." Kakashi sputtered. He tried to calm down. But to pin all of Naruto's short coming's as his fault? "The same could be said of _you_, where were _you_?"

That should have been check, and once again, Jiraiya didn't even blink. "I haven't made excuses, Kakashi. I was doing my teacher, and my student, a favor. Making sure that _his_ enemies didn't know about the kid. His family wants to see him. I had to make sure that didn't, and still doesn't, happen." Kakashi glared. "Look, it doesn't begin to make up for my absence in the kid's life. But I'm here now, I'm making sure that he gets what he needs. And in three years you can have him back." "Three . . . " "The bastard had to transfer early, so it'll be three years before he can do it again. And I know the brat will want to save the Uchiha. So, I'm training him."

Kakashi was about to retort when he realized his question still wasn't answered. "The heiress, boy. I was talking about the Hyuuga." "How does . . . " Kakashi knew she was now a factor in Naruto's life. But really. He wasn't going to include her in his ghost hunting. "Sweet gods man. She knows about his burden. I've watched her tell her father and her teacher to shove it. She's going to be valuable for the boy. But she doesn't have full confidence in the herself." Kakashi began to understand. "You want absolution? Do what you know to be right. He is the fourth's legacy. He has the potential to be the best. Let's make sure that happens." Kakashi nodded. With that, the hermit was gone. Kakashi had research to attend to.

Kakashi is a broken man, he has been for a long time. Team Seven was the bridge to his reentry into life. His ghosts had always consumed him. Rin's image always fleeted out of his sight. He didn't know where she was. Presumed dead. Arashi, we all know what happened there. Obito. His second greatest tragedy. It was his first, until Naruto and Sasuke came into his life. The dead Uchiha was his best friend. Or at least the closest thing to a best friend Kakashi had at the time. It's strange how history repeats itself. We could, but we won't, go into how Kakashi is a hypocrite. You know, 'disobey rules, trash; abandon friends, less than trash.' But that would demean the lesson he was going to learn. He understood it. Anybody with half a mind should understand it. So why flog a dead horse? He knew what he had to do. So he set out and find out how to do it.

The Uchiha complex was leering at him. But Sasuke left a trail so obvious he must have been wanting Kakashi to find it. His actions, his own, weighed heavily upon him. He had found what he wanted. His eyes widened. The scroll detailing the discovery and method for attaining Mangekyou. The ultimate level of Sharingan. Your best friend must die, by your hands. So Itachi did kill Shisui. Kakashi briefly entertained the idea of Obito killing him to gain this power. He wondered if it had to be the direct tactile murder, or if the rules were a little more flexible than that.

Sasuke had almost been the cause of his best friend's death. Itachi had killed his. And Kakashi felt responsible for Obito's death. Kakashi's head hurt. He had to the urgent need to raise his headband. Suddenly the world seemed to spin. He clutched his head, falling to the ground. The energy coursing through his body was unlike almost anything before. But it felt strangely similar. _Like that time_ . . . Kakashi remembered. When Rin gave him his new eye. Suddenly that voice in his head started again. Like so many years ago.

He never told anyone about it. But every technique he copied, every move he stole, there would be a voice pop up in his head. Of the person whom he imitated. When he first got the eye Obito's voice kept exploding in his head. It had been many years since he heard that voice. But here it was. Again. When the voice died down, Kakashi's eyes finally came into focus. The Sharingan had stopped spinning, and the world seemed to slow down. That's when Kakashi understood. Everything about him was enhanced. But his head hurt. A lot. He would have to practice, a lot. But he couldn't put anyone in that kind of torture. Too late. The eye activated without his consent. He looked at a bird that landed on the ground. And then 'poof'. It was gone. He startled. _What . . . _That's when he passed out.

He awoke to a constant buzzing sound and to the Hokage's voice. Kakashi looked left and right. Sakura was to the latter, Hinata to the former. "What . . . " He sputtered. Hinata jumped, slightly, then shrunk behind Tsunade. "Hinata-san found you on her way home." "But why is she scared?" The girl chewed through her words. Swallowing them timidly. "Y-y-your eye. It was a different shape than I remember being told what the copy eye was." "Hmmm. It worked?" His voice was quiet. Speaking really only to himself.

Tsunade had been worried. When Rin gave him the eye, it kept two things about it. The eye stayed active and, as such, the chakra drain was steady and constant. It constantly processed the information given to it; so his chakra reserves, if the eye was left open (obviously), were being drained. Now he had a new version of it, and according to Hinata, it made things disappear. Poor girl had seen everything.

"Hatake." He really hated the way it sounded when she was being curt, and irritable. "Yes ma'am?" "I think you better tell me what that was about!" "They're not ready to learn these things." "Hatake." The voice was short, and it demanded attention. "Hokage-sama . . . " Maybe that route would . . . "Out with it man. I'm on my last nerve with you. First you taught . . . " Or not. "I get it, I get it. I've already been through this with the old pervert." He really didn't want to tell the girls the real reason why Sasuke was willing to kill Naruto. "It's the true final level of Sharingan. Itachi used it to massacre his clan. It's activation is only possible by killing your best friend." The round of gasp's were expected. "But in the war Obito saved you. You didn't . . . " Tsunade got it. His guilt. He felt responsible for Obito's death. It would be as though he killed the Uchiha himself. "My god, Hatake. You've carried this for fourteen, fifteen years? Why Kakashi? You had to know . . . " "It didn't do any good. It never does."

Tsunade felt for the man. He had carried his demons for so long. And she was no better. She was angry with him. Yet, something was similar between them. And for the life of her she didn't know how to react. She struggled with her loss of words. This was entirely too much information to process in such a short time. Sake. That was the answer. The one true problem solver. While she looked at the man, the sniffles finally broke through her own thoughts.

They had almost been ignoring the girls. Sakura was not crying. Strangely enough. Hinata was. Now that her mission was over, she lost some of her confidence. Naruto didn't immediately return her feelings. But she expected that. She didn't expect that he would leave and not return for three years. Sakura was helping. Hinata was glad for it. He had already left. Gone in the late morning, they prepped days prior. The last few days were letting Naruto adjust and get ready.

They had shared meals together. Naruto had been open with Hinata. But then he was never being one to be shy. It was all she could have hoped for. Sakura patted her shoulder again. They never noticed that the two adults had talked. They were too busy within their own thoughts. "Sakura. Hinata. Starting tomorrow, you are going to begin training with Kakashi." "With respect, why? I have my own team." A valid point. Hinata planned on rejoining them on missions soon. She had to get stronger. She knew that. With her father's training and her teammates, she should begin to attain that strength. "Hinata, you are now privy to Konoha's biggest secret. You completed your mission with excellence." "I need soldiers that can put up with his loud mouth and big heart." Kakashi's interjection summed up what Tsunade was getting to. She growled. Kakashi reverted to his usual self. "We shall discuss what this entails tomorrow." The girls nodded. They were one step closer to protecting someone that protected them all.

Author's note:

I didn't say these would stop. Just the rants. I think, for my readers, that it's a great idea to post an author's note at the end of every chapter. It's not a tool to boost word count. I'm clocking in 2400 words a chapter, more or less. The rants/notes were only taking up around a sixth of each chapter. That's only around 400 words. Notes, when done properly, offer insight into the writing process. I'm a big fan of 'behind the scenes.' This chapter wasn't as hard as four was to write. It's still hard enough, since I don't like Kakashi as a character, and (if placed in terms of reality) a person. Everything the toad hermit said is only the beginning of my real feelings on the man. I poked fun at the people that take Kakashi to extreme. It's one of three things with these people. It's 'Oh he secretly tried to help Naruto out, but we never saw it, and truthfully it didn't do any good if it is true, but since he's super bad ass number one awesome we can't think he's a piece of shit. So we make it seem he's a great guy, but can't explain why he didn't do more.' Or it's the 'My view of the guy is so skewed that I'll make him an insufferable asshole (most of the time along with team seven) and really drive home the point that he broke his own creed. That should appear to be totally awesome number one amongst my peers who think the same way I do.' And finally, it's the 'I refuse to see the flaws within the series, nor do I think that anything is wrong with it, so Kakashi is perfect, Sasuke is tragic, Sakura is a pretty face, and Naruto is the annoying bumbling idiot.' None of these are truthfully correct. And none of these cover the whole 'let's rewrite history so that Kakashi adopts Naruto, even though he would have been thirteen/fourteen at the time and unable (mentally) to care for a child.' Those are my favorites. And you're thinking this borders on rant. It is. Almost. In fact if you go to my FF forum, it's linked in my profile, you'll see this more in-depth. But here, I'm explaining my thoughts on writing the scene. I had to deal with redeeming Kakashi. It's part of the divergence. I'm not a great action writer (as evidenced by the reaction my foray into it with Titans got), so most actual training scenes will be in passing. I like dealing with the mind and it's workings. So I try to balance the thoughts and their correlating actions. That's also one of the harder things about being engrossed with a series like Naruto. It's predominantly an action series. But it had (yes I'm aware that I used the past tense for 'has') super strong undercurrents with thoughts and character. And Kishimoto out Toriyama's Toriyama. Since he connects us so greatly to these made-up super people. The next few chapters will deal with the kids. And that should work out better, like the first three chapters.

It's worth noting that I'm having a difficult time making this solely Naruto/Hinata. I cannot fully discount Sakura. But I don't want to do the cliched three way romantic drama that some write. I've always been a one woman man. Well, one at a time. I cannot wrap my head around the whole triangle dynamic. BUT I still can not find a way to disassociate Pinkie from his head space. I have an idea, but really, at best it's iffy. Like the whole Sasuke shunts two ANBU like they were nothing. I want to avoid that. (This is just me airing my thoughts and insights, as A/N's should be used.)


	6. At which the swirls form

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. (Insert liquor)**

The sun creaked over the mountain range, bringing a tremendous applause of light with it. Time passes slowly for those that stare out a window. It certainly felt that it had been ten years. So much had happened. Yet so little had advanced. The bushes creaked, giving the prey away. The foolish young boy bolted. He knew his pursuers were good. But he reasoned that youth and over all maleness would prevail. He did get a glimpse at one of them. Obviously female. Maybe both of them. He didn't know that he was older than the trackers.

And that they were better conditioned than he. He round the first large trunk he came across. "Going somewhere, Matsuda-san?" He startled. He'd been caught. He did the first thing that came to mind; he threw his arm, a fist formed, forward. It was caught with relative ease. Then he felt his chest and leg numb. He sighed. And he was so close to escaping his wedding too.

The headset crackled. "Status, Pinkie?" She growled. She could hear the mirth in Kakashi's voice. Sakura almost blamed Hinata for that. Of course, that nick name came from the merciless teasing she gave Hinata about Naruto. "Matsuda-san found, detained, coming back." It wasn't every day that the Fire Country Lord's _son_ would get cold feet. Usually the lords had to deal with dissenting daughters. But it seemed that this one was the rare case. Hinata's headset also crackled. "Sunshine, clean up." Hinata sighed, the kind that cleansed and leveled your head. She was not pleased with the progress she had made over the year and half so far, she had caught up with Sakura, though. She thought that under the supervision of the great _new_ and _improved_ Kakashi she would be growing into a Sasuke-like power player. But it seems she understand how he operated. Reminding herself to talk to him at the earliest possible time, she jogged towards her partner. It looked like she'd have to carry the young, paralyzed lord in training. Again. Sakura was still too skinny for her tastes.

Hinata suspected it was mainly to keep from having to lug the targets back, but she didn't mind. Sakura shot her a quiet grin and gestured. "It would seem you were correct. Again." Sakura didn't know how Hinata knew where the targets would go to try and escape next but she was always right. Perhaps this was the start of the deviation that separated the Sharingan from the Byakugan. She reported back to Kakashi once more, confirming the estimated time of arrival and they started the journey home.

Elsewhere, a young man was beginning his daily jog. This time up a fast current river. The early merchants were always startled at the image of young man training. He seemed to be performing feats of impossibility. He couldn't have been a ninja. They were supposed to be secretive. Naruto had about two more hours before Jiraiya would wake. This would be the day that would make the old man drink less and study more.

Naruto had leapt, branches to branches, to the nearby village. They didn't serve ramen, but that was ok. He would make due with the local street vendors and various traveling food carts. Kyuubi had been restless in his cage. These past three months the jailor had been demanding more and more of its power. The fox grinned. Everyone that knew of the seal and its proper function thought that Naruto's own chakra and the foxes would meld and blend fully. This is true to an extent, but that process would not have naturally occurred until Naruto was between twenty and twenty-five, given the complexity and design of the seal. What should have been happening until then was training. Proper training. The Yondaime knew what he was doing when he created the seal. Its design was flawless. Its execution was flawless. However due to extreme stress the process started when the kid was twelve.

Let us examine something briefly. When the old man pushed Naruto off the cliff, around when he was between twelve and thirteen, that was the first true introduction to the Kyuubi. That part of the deal should have occurred many years before, to begin exerting control over the detainee. Naruto used the power before he was ready earlier. His 'graduation day' marked the first time he truly accessed the denser chakra. He didn't know what happened, nor was it as grossly powerful as when he fought Haku, but it was in that moment that the unbalance occurred. Had the kid been properly trained, he would have made contact with the detainee when he was old enough to mold chakra. That would have made solidified mingling. Then when he was older it would have gotten progressively better and better.

Now, let's go back to the task at hand. Kyuubi was going to try something today. It wanted to test a theory it had. It just had to find the right opportunity. A girl screamed. _Perfect. _Naruto darted toward the pleading, desperate sound. The scene he stumbled upon was unpleasant. "I think she wants to be left alone." He had learned posture and pose over the training. It seems that Jiraiya had to basically teach him how to be a human being before any real training occurred. Rough around the edges (as far as his speech patterns were concerned) he had matured. The young men surrounding the area were not here for manners though. That sickly look in their eyes told him what they wanted.

"Looks like someone's lost." Naruto scowled. He was being treated like a child. These guys couldn't have been older than he. They turned their backs to him and continued their hunt. "Hey, I said leave her alone." They ignored him. As he rushed toward them, two caught him. These guys must have been good, without his ninja training or techniques he was only on par with them. He couldn't use any techniques in this town, it was a neutral regency that frowned upon public displays of power. Ninjas caught were executed, unless the regent pardoned them. That was rare. Only the greatest of ninjas (usually one of renown or storied clans) were even granted the audience with the regent. Tempted to break these laws, he growled. They were going to make him watch. As her clothes fell, and hands began grabbing, something in him snapped. His temper was the threshold that broke. The energy that exploded from him was dizzying.

Jiraiya awoke to the sudden explosive spike in power. "Son of a bitch!" He realized that Naruto's temper was loosed and that the seal was weakened. When he arrived, he realized it was worse. How does everyone make the horrible mistake of underestimating that boy? "I swear, I can't leave you alone for two hours, brat." He muttered. Four red tails were swaying to their own beat. Each one snapping in a different direction. Four of the eight men were dead. The other four were screaming. His attention fell on sweet naked flesh. The reason for Naruto's outrage, he reasoned. The girl, fainted, was being taken away from the scene by the local law. That part was easy enough. The thing Naruto had become was preoccupied with the eight, now four, gang of miscreants. Jiraiya was instantly recognized. "Lord Jiraiya! Please. Help us. This . . . " Before the law man made a mistake the toad hermit nodded and leapt to the boy. Since no one was close he whispered to the teen-fox-thing. "Brat! Snap out of it. The situation is over." Naruto looked at him. Jiraiya shuddered.

There wasn't any of the boy's warmth, none of his sadness, only malice. Pure base evil. The toothy grin, cocked on the right side of his face, emerged. Naruto attacked. _Damn. _The last thing Jiraiya wanted was to expose that it was 'his' child that created that animal. "Get everyone out of here. I have its attention. It seems to be an animal spirit possessing a local boy!" Sometimes it paid to be a ninja. The locals were superstitious, which could work in his favor. The law ushered everyone alive away. Many already went. "We will leave it in you hands, Lord. The law grants this one time for your techniques to be used. Save us." The captain's bravado was shaky at best, but Jiraiya knew he had to stand on his title so the locals wouldn't revolt later. To let a monster roam in the town, killing on a whim, there would be consequences. It's amazing how strong this boy was.

The chakra stung. Almost to the point of acidic burning. But, though he was hurting, Jiraiya was where he wanted to be. The Kyuubi snarled and bucked against the cage. This was almost perfect. But the boy wouldn't listen to him or the old man. It couldn't even rescind its power the boy stole. His theory busted, he wanted to rest and plan again. Outside Naruto's center the battle wasn't going entirely Jiraiya's way. He had chased the boy into the woods. Away from everyone. This time the kid was lucky. The hardest part was over, really. The old man swore, again, this was taxing. Keeping the attention of the transformed boy was hard enough. That's why he hurt so much. He had to take hits meant for citizens. His fingers gathered the necessary energy for the lettering that would seal the strength away. Now he just had to get close enough.

Meanwhile, the girls filed their mission report. Chatting about nothing, they made their way to the ramen stand. It was both bonding and practical to eat there for lunch every day. The old man welcomed them, at first he was confused why these two girls would eat there so often. Over time he was glad to see his favorite customer had such good friends. Enjoying their time off before Sakura had to make her rounds at the hospital, they lazed at the park.

Tomorrow would be training with her new team, then training with her father. As evidence of their status in the village, her the heiress Sakura the apprentice to the Hokage, they wrote their own schedules. Hinata had matured through her shyness, of course the true test wouldn't be home for another year, but around everyone else she was fine. It's only when she got flustered (or embarrassed) that she stuttered, unfortunately Kiba and Sakura knew what to say every blasted time. But over all it was nice. Kakashi still got to her. But he apparently got to everyone.

Hinata entertained ideas of destroying his favorite books, anything to get his attention refocused, but these were nothing more than thoughts. She didn't understand how he could act, and react, the way he does. Sometimes it seemed like he was over and above everything. She was about to learn yet another lesson.

She stopped at the memorial stone. Her father told her that paying respect to those that came before you was one of the most important bonds the village had. The Hyuuga's were strong. But without those that truly defended the Will of the Fire, their strength would be nothing. She traced her fingers over her uncle's scribed name. A tear slid down her porcelain cheek.

"It won't get any easier." "I don't think it's supposed to." He shook his head. She understood. And she really hadn't _lost _anybody. She was too young to remember her uncle. "No, I think you're right." "You pay respects?" He scoffed. She had the audacity to ask that? "Why wouldn't I? Some very important names are on here." That was an understatement. She glanced to the left side, eyes open only a little. Then she gasped. His fingers were tracing the name of an Uchiha. The older ones knew who his team was, it never occurred to her to ask who they were. She knew he had been taught by the fourth Hokage, but who was in his three man cell? "His name is Obito Uchiha. In a backwards, rival sort of way, he was my best friend."

Hinata gasped. He was always surprising her. "How did . . . " He smiled, that sad smile, the one where guilt and sorrow play. "I killed him." That gasp was louder. "You . . . " "That's what I tell myself. He shoved me out of the way of a technique in the Rock War. It crushed him. I couldn't stop it. I was powerless. The genius. One of the prides of Konoha. And here a simple rock was my defeat."

Discussing your inner demons is cathartic. Like the confession of murder, hopefully it absolves you of guilt. He knew this day was coming. He knew she was apprehensive around him. She wasn't ready for all his explanations, but this should help her understand him better. Slowly Hinata was digesting this new information. It certainly explained his behavior. But it seems he missed out on one key realization. "Those that live in the past are doomed to repeat it."

One has to wonder when children become smarter than the adults. Sometimes the things we know, we still need to hear. He smiled again. The pure smile, where redemption can be granted, absolution begins. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "And the future is looking bright, Hinata-sama."

Authors's Note:

I preface this by stating: I know where the story is going, at least through the Gaara rescue arc. SO when I state things it may seem I don't know where it's going, but rest assured I do. The difficult hurdle was reconciling and dividing the Sakura aspect of Naruto's life. That had been addressed now, so it's clear sailing towards a full blown Naruto/Hinata courtship and so on. I'll state like Mysterious Mask did on Perfect Pair: They will end up together, it just may take a little while. Meaning for me their 'official' status will come after Gaara's part of the story is done with.

This was the easiest chapter to write, even if the ending of it was forced and contrived. I did, however, like the implication of -sama. I sometimes wonder if it's ok to use honorifics. But for implication reasons, the Japanese ones are almost always better than English ones. I mean, -san is a form of respect, but over here it is used like Mister or Miss. You can hide a lot of sarcasm in the word Mister. But if done in the Japanese version it's crushing. However Kakashi would almost have to call Hinata Lady if I stuck with the English. But if I use -sama, that adds layers to it. And that's cool. Obviously I didn't go back to Naruto since we all know what comes of it. At the same time, I'll cover more of his inner thoughts soon. The return of Naruto is imminent. Then we can begin to see what real changes occurred. I've written a way to excise Sakura from his thoughts. Romantic thoughts anyway.

The one thing about his two and half year training is we don't know what he learned, and what he knows. Given that he wants to be hokage, and those guys have to know chakra and its manipulation intimately, how can he only use Rasengen, Air Release: Rasengen, Great Ball Rasengen, and Shadow Clone? I mean besides the three basics. It's like he doesn't really know squat. That bugs me. What the hell did Jiraiya do to him in that time? I certainly hope it wasn't a rousing game of grab ass. I have to wonder what event lead to his sprouting of tails. So I created a scene. I figured, that even with his temper, it would have to be hugely emotional. It's always tough dealing with a rape scene. Even if nothing's described, and it's all implied. And unless you're fucked up in the head(fetishes notwithstanding), no one wants to rape, be raped, or witness rape.

Before someone says, 'Well, it must not take much, he immediately went four tails against Orochimaru.' I know he did. But remember, he was betrayed by his best friend. If you've ever experienced that (note I have), then anything pertaining to that 'friend' triggers a deep emotional response. Given that it was the reason for the betrayal taunting him; well, if I had a demon inside me, I don't think I would've stopped at four tails.

The hard thing is going to be dealing with Kakashi to each of his 'students.' Hinata is probably as quick as Naruto to forgive. But if I have Naruto feel deeply betrayed, how do I reconcile that?

Ah well. Let's wait and see.

And this note ended being WAY longer than I intended. That's the problem when you're conceited and believe everyone wants to read your words.


	7. At which the skies darken

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto. (Insert colon scope)**

_Notice for this chapter: Read the Author's note at the end to help. You'll see what I mean when you read the chapter._

Jiraiya noticed the slight slump in the boy's gait. _Must still be brooding over the other week. _He didn't understand why the boy was so depressed. He managed to seal the tails, Naruto returned to normal, and the regency was none the wiser. Still, it wouldn't do the let the boy mope. "Hey, brat! C'mere."

Naruto's head popped up to the sound of the old man's voice. He hadn't even realized he had been looking at the ground. The past week had been trying, to say the least. He thought that the exercises on controlling the Kyuubi were supposed to work. That poor girl. She hadn't deserved to see such brutality. "Whadda want old man?" He never took to Jiraiya's commands. The old man always sounded like he wanted to be anywhere else but with Naruto. That always bothered Naruto, but now more so.

"Look, there's a town nearby, I figured we'd go unwind for a day. Take in the relaxing bathhouses, you know . . . " Oh, so the old man wanted to peep on women while Naruto ambled around the town looking to not be bored. Last time that arrangement happened, he killed . . . His mood, visible on his face, darkened. "No thanks, I'll stay here and train, you go off to your whores."

He'd learned over the last year to enjoy looking at women, he no longer thought that appreciating the female form was truly perverted. Just the blatant disregard for decency was what he minded. But today, and probably for a long time, he wouldn't enjoy it. Something was flying toward him. He caught it with ease. "Just relax boy, you can sit in the shaded grove and catch up on your reading."

The perverted geezer was good for a few things. A few indeed, but what he was good for, he was tops in each category. Naruto was a little excited to think he was getting a new technique book, and was disappointed (only slightly) when he realized it was the smut the man wrote. Ah well, maybe he could nap or something. "If you're not coming with me, just . . ." Jiraiya stopped himself. The boy was in a particular time of his life and saying brash things wouldn't help him at all. "Just relax today, we've still got a few months till time to head back. No sense in you being dead. Tsunade-hime would kill me." Naruto grinned, not as wide as normal, but a grin nonetheless. Under his breath, Jiraiya added, "So would the Hyuuga" Naruto heard him, anyway. "Anyway, brat, don't do anything I wouldn't do." A leering grin later and the pervert was off.

He supposed that Jiraiya was being concerned and serious when he mentioned Hinata, but now Naruto was even more concerned. What was he going to do about her? He'd made up his mind previously to give her a better chance. He did admire her courage. As he witnessed in his own fight, Neji was never to be taken lightly. That kid truly had power. Neji was certainly incredibly strong. And Hinata, knowing what he did not, faced that crushing power the best she could. To say he was proud of her, well, that was doing it disservice. He meant ever word he said to her. That he's ever said to her. She accepted his burden . . . but he was a monster. His emotions were never in control. And Kyuubi abused that fact. Naruto couldn't let that happen again with someone he cared about, or in her case grew to care about. _Bah. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. Maybe he's right. I'll have to get my mind off of it._

After sitting down, the book opened and he began reading. _Hmm. This must be the new novel he was working on. _After the first few chapters' he started to get drowsy. So, he hopped up into the branches of the tree. No sense in wandering thugs mugging him because he was careless. This was strange, sometimes the man's books were boring, but this was different. Certain chapters were better than others, but they never put him to sleep. He couldn't hold his head any longer. So he nodded off. And he dreamed.

Hinata sneezed, giving her position away to Sakura and Shino. Today was a joint training effort with team eight and team seven. Hinata still had an uneasy relationship with her teacher, but it was getting better. She did miss her old team. But since they all had achieved Chuunin status she had moved onto intense training with her new team. Still, it was nice to romp in the outskirts of town, 'battling' her equals. Only she had to go and sneeze. Kiba sighed, loudly (as he does with everything else), and jogged over to her. "Awesome, we almost had Pinkie this time. Thanks." She growled and lowered her head. "Sorry. Must have been some passing pollen." "Or maybe a certain ninja is talking about you, sunshine." Kiba had accepted that Hinata would only see Naruto. But that didn't mean he couldn't tease her, mercilessly. She growled again, this time because Sakura was laughing. The two had jogged up seconds prior, catching Kiba's comment. Shino never teased Hinata about Naruto. Instead he just listened to her. But he was allowed to chuckle once in a while.

Hinata, head still lowered, had actually been looking at Akamaru. Finally, his whimpers confirmed her plan, she growled a final time and launched her self at Sakura, Akamaru at Shino. Kunai and teeth at necks, Hinata finally spoke. "Do you yield?" Kiba roared with laughter. "Part of the plan was it?" Sakura sighed, and nodded. Shino did the same. "You know, both of you should have never let your guard down" Kurenai appeared in front of the tangled mess. "Enemies can turn disadvantages into these situations all the time." Hinata smiled. Kiba would get his later. And she had proven that no matter the situation she could be prepared. It still chilled her that these fights were getting easier and easier. The shake was all but gone. Kiba, still laughing, "Our little sunshine's full of surprises."

"It would seem so," Shino affirmed, then, glancing over to the canine "Akamaru if you please." The dog gave a light bark and licked his cheek, then bounded away. Sakura sighed and moved away from the dangerous girl. "Nah. I just think she's missing . . . " Hinata growled again, then pouted. "Watch it Pinkie . . . " It was Sakura's turn to pout. Kakashi, from the shadows, was pleased at the whole thing. He arranged this at the request of Hinata, and was glad to see that she was more open with her teacher. "How about some lunch everyone?" They all knew he was there, but he never appeared unless they were sparring him, which given his level, wasn't often. So anytime he graced them with his physical presence, it was almost always a jolt. Kurenai agreed, "Sounds fine. There's a traveling cart near here, let's go there."

As they enjoyed lunch, Naruto was in the middle of his dream, resting fitfully. The Kyuubi was using the link between them to his advantage. The seal the old man used to contain Kyuubi's influence hurt the demon greatly. He knew it wasn't supposed to tickle or peacefully restrain him, but that shit actually hurt. Jiraiya taught the fourth everything, so it made sense he knew how to seal anything properly. Luckily for Kyuubi, the old man didn't really teach the brat about dealing with emotional recognition. The brat was dreaming, and in turmoil. So the Kyuubi decided to twist a few things. A dead friend here, a scorned lover there, but what finally he discovered would drive the boy further toward him was delicious.

As we all know, Naruto was shunned and spat upon all his life. His loyalty to those who have his respect and love is unshakable, his disposition was always sunny. Yet for all his worth, Naruto was always scared, deep down (so far now that it's buried), that he was the monster adults called him. He used to wonder what it would be like to kill without mercy or remorse. Then he found the third Hokage. Life, of course, became bearable, if only slightly. We know what happened after that. Gaara brought these old fears to light though. And ever since the Kyuubi's been influencing the brat here and there. Glimpses of brutality that shake the youth awake, crying and screaming. Petty dreams where blood stains his hands, and he doesn't care. The tactile crushing of his foes windpipes. Squeezing Sakura's throat shut, watching her gurgle too late apologies. That malicious grin as he rapes and pillages the entire populace, those left quivering in fear of the great monster he is. What he became.

This afternoon was no different. Naruto dreams of ramen. Of a better life. Lately, of his friends and family. Of Hinata. Mostly innocent, but this is the ninja that invented the Orioke Technique. So, of course, his dreams start benignly.

The day breaks, Naruto roused from his slumber. He finds his house occupied, breakfast wafting its summons. So he rises, ambling madly toward to the smell. The skies outside are darkened, but nothing horrible. Couldn't ruin this day anyway. The light humming coming from the makeshift kitchen is soft and pleasing. The figure and visage of the sweet temptress come into focus. It's she. He smiles. A little deeper still.

She beckons him to the table and he obliges. It's not ramen, but he's learned to deal with that. It makes her happy. The conversation is light, the hearty food. He gets up to start the day for his mission, bending over her to kiss her forehead. Then he's off.

The rain starts, pitter patter, dancing lightly down the horizon. The corner bends and he's in view of the familiar place. The worn foot paths, the used sturdy logs. The training ground. Where this all started. He bypasses this for now, there are more important things to attend too now. The obsidian stone juts into the view. His smile shortens, and his eyes try not to match the skies.

Names forever etched onto this stone. Names that will live forever, well past the time his bones are dust. And his fingers trace the grooves. As though he's gently caressing the young lass from her clothes. His other hand clenches, promises of redemption and revenge clear in its grasp. The prayers start. The rain's drumming picking up pace. Violently shifting into a frenzy. The anguish the grief crowd his mind.

If only he'd been faster. Better. Smarter. Stronger. Dum dum dum. The drumming becomes maddening. The rain isn't letting up. It's pulsing encourages his madness. Her name appears upon the stone. Wasn't it just this morning? Was that two years ago? Was it yesterday? His time has become _his_ reality.

His eyes flutter open, the scene's still the same, so they shut again. He breathes in, exhales slower. It's starting to shallow. His fingers stop their clumsy fumbling. The fist unclenches. There are matters to attend to. The council is begging to see him. Matters he must attend.

Voices thunder from all directions. Accusations come from the front. Worries from the east. Her voice from the west. In the dead center, the swelling laughter. The red eyes of those most affected by his decisions.

As he arrives, the chaos spewing forth stops. It becomes rigid. He sighs. And the barrage begins. It was a trap. This time it's _his_ red eyes that affect the outcome. Ninjas should know better. All he wanted was peace for her. Peace for them. Peace for him. The simplest requests. The simplest denials.

Today he would be denied no longer. Fist carried out it's demand. Fingers gouged the soul. When all the bodies were piled and broken, he smiled. The fear was palpable, the blood bathing the town. And he walked home again. As he did everyday. Smiling and thinking of her. Her cold dead hands greeting him every night in bed.

Naruto jolted awake, screaming again. Something was grabbing him, from the inside and out. He was disoriented, as he scrambled away from the probing grasp, he forced himself to be alert. The haunting voice kept calling him back. "SHUT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE! SHES DEAD! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED!" Jiraiya was startled. "Brat! Naruto!" The chase was on. The kid was running for his life. And the man was getting too old for this.

Trees became blurs. He knew his physical attacker was long gone, but the voice was still haunting him in his head. Once he gained his bearings, he realized. The fox. Coming to a complete halt, he jumped down into the thick brush. It was time he had a talk with the tenant. So his meditation began. And the sewers welcomed him again.

The pervert knew to keep his distance, but the kid was panicked. That could prove dangerous. So he followed, slowly, until the kid disappeared completely. Worrying would be good about now. And he did.

"FOX! BASTARD FOX!" Naruto knew it annoyed Kyuubi, but this time it went to far. "What do I owe the pleasure brat?" Kyuubi's toothy grin mimicked the brat. "This shit stops now!" "And if I don't? You need me brat. Without me you are just a below average worthless ninja." "It stops." It had to give the kid credit. Naruto's bravery (borderline stupidity) always got its attention. So for now, just this moment, it would agree. "It is done, go away." To prove that the Kyuubi was serious, it retreated from the front of the cage, leaving a bit of it's restorative power behind.

As the old man found the area Naruto was in, Naruto popped out of the brush. "Holy hell, kid. You scared me." Naruto didn't even acknowledge the man. He plopped back down, shivering and shaking. Jiraiya bent down and grabbed the kid. As the dam broke Jiraiya resolved to make it better. He guesses it was time.

**Author's Notes:**

I hope the dream sequence confused people. I wanted to recreate the feeling I get from my dreams. I remember most dreams I have, in vivid detail, but when relate them, they end up being a jumbled confusing mess. I've never been a big fan of flashbacks in fictions. But for Naruto they are almost integral for the story. So here I pay homage to it with a dream sequence.

You will not find may, if any, flashbacks here. This will probably be the first, last, and only dream sequence. I hope it did it's job.

I bet you were expecting a reason for the absence. I don't have one. I write when I can, I already had the first three chapters written and planned. The last four (this one included) were there, but not fully fleshed out. Besides, David Tatum took a full year to do a chapter for Training for the Job. But it was worth the wait. This isn't in that scope, but meh. So there's that.


End file.
